doing better
by timeturneruser
Summary: harry aint the boy who lived but he is more powerful then his brother
1. Chapter 1

Harry over heard his brother Matt the boy who lived and his twin the one who got all the attention well Harry was treated like dirt. Harry was more powerful then Matt and had more skills and his parents believed Matt could do them. Well what he heard was that they planned on going to save Hermione just to seem a hero without telling a teacher.

Harry ran to The headmaster and found him alone heading to the dungeons " sir my brother is going to the girls bathroom to get Hermione instead of heading to the common room."

The headmaster turned and faced Harry and sighed what was Matt up to this time " well then lead on Mr. Potter."

He lead him to the bathroom were they heard screams they walked in and they saw Matt Ron and Neville failing to take care of the troll. They got themselves trapped in a corner with Hermione Dumbledore was firing off spells. Harry stopped him " Headmaster can you get them out of there with Magic."

The headmaster just nodded his head Harry throw rocks at the troll finally one hit him in the eye and he focused on Harry. The headmaster was summoning them over finally they were heading out the door when the troll saw it he walked towards them swinging his club. He had to stop it and knew of one way and he would have to reveal a part of himself. He drew up a lot of strength and unleashed a strong lighting bolt. It struck the troll in his back its hide was so thick it burned a whole to his spin and Harry fired anther right into the hole. The troll collapsed and it stopped breathing.

Harry stumbled like a drunk it took a lot of power to take down the troll and he was still growing in terms of magical power. Dumbledore caught Harry as he feel the teachers came and helped sort things out. Harry was taken to the hospital wing to spend the night he awoke the next morning and saw his parents. He groaned they looked at him " Harry how could you do that to your brother he is supposed to be the Hero not you."

Harry was stunned he was getting yelled at for saving his brothers life but his father wasn't done yet. " why didn't you help your brother learn that spell you used he could of used to be the hero not you. You are the second rate brother you wont be the hero the world needs Matt will so you will teach him that spell."

Harry was pissed the school started to shake a huge storm rolled in and lighting rained down it looked like a typhoon outside. They turned to Harry his eyes were white Dumbledore ran in and hit Harry with a mild calming spell it worked and the skies turned back. The headmaster turned to his parents " I heard what was said and what Harry did was not wand magic it is elementals power. That storm is what happens when he gets really pissed."

James eyes twinkled and whispered something to Lily and she smiled and nodded along with what they wanted to do. Harry was pissed a again " NO YOU WILL NOT DO A RITUIAL WERE YOU RIP MY POWERS FROM MY BODY. YOU WILL NOT GIVE IT TO MATT I AM SICK OF YOU IT SEEMS I AM NOT WANTED IN THIS FAMILY. SO I AM DONE WITH YOU I ABSOLVE MYSELF OF THE POTTER NAME AND SAY I HAVE NO PARENTS THEY ARE DIED TO ME. MY REAL PARENTS DIED THE NIGHT VOLDMORT ATTACKED AND WERE REPLACED BY THE MONSTERS IN FRONT OF ME."

The whole time he was yelling lighting was striking the ground outside James rounded on Harry but Dumbledore stepped in. " James by the power given to me by the British Minster of Magic. I absolve your guardianship of Harry and order you to stay away from him." He faced Harry " we must find you new guardians and also you must give a record of what they have done to you."

James was pissed behind pissed " you are going to believe a word of a small boy he couldn't even hear are conversation."

Harry faced him " well I can because it seems that the other power I have gotten from my family is the power of the wolf. I am sure you know of people who can willingly change into a large wolf because somewhere in there family there was a werewolf and those genes got passed down."

James roared a hearty laugh " you expect me to believe that you are one of them no one in our family was ever a werewolf."

Harry lunged at James and changed and landed in front of him James screamed and a wet spot appeared in from of his robes. Harry changed back " now that you are not my parents I can register with the ministry. You may think I will be like every werewolf who is looked down upon I am actually the same as you. You know why that is because it is considered to be a form of the animagus and we are in charge of the wolf."

James smirked and decided he was going to have to kill the child he grabbed him and port keyed him away to the Potter Farm. He was thrown in with a Nunda and James warded it so he couldn't get out. " Good luck with getting out of that alive your wolf wont save you now."

Harry walked up to the creature he didn't even have a wand he sat in front of it he knew the creature decided wither to use his breath or not. He patted his lap and the Nunda came over and laid in it and Harry rubbed his ears the creature purred.

James outside was livid he ran in before the creature could stop James he port keyed Harry to the Dragon Reserve. He was placed with the Hungarian Horntails Harry walked up to the sleeping female and she watched as he walked past her. He leaned against her front fore leg and she placed her head near him and went back to sleep Harry followed.

Harry awoke to his name being called it was Dumbledore Harry awoke and stood up and the look on his face was Priceless. He finally got his voice back " you slept with a dragon."

Harry smiled " what did you think I did when I couldn't be in the house or didn't want to be I came out here. They would never hurt a nestling and some of them I grow up with they are friends. Eva here is like my best friend and I think she has a crush on me but I cant be sure."

Eva heard this and lifted her head and shot a few embers and they landed down his shirt Harry danced around. He turned and faced her and saw what could be a smile " you think that is Funny do you."

He didn't notice her tail and it grabbed and held him upside down she lifted her front leg and gently starched him which was tickling. " ok Eva it was funny now please stop and put me down."

She set him down the Headmaster was laughing " I see Harry you do indeed keep strange company and friends."

Harry nodded " so Headmaster what happened with my father because even though they wouldn't hurt me he did try to kill me."

Headmaster sighed " we will need your memories all of them and we will decided what needs to be done."

The next month by quickly when Harry was at Hogwarts learning he was at the ministry dealing with the trails and such. Finally the day came the Judge made his rulings " James Matthew Potter you are sentenced to life in Azkaban for your crimes. Lily Rose Potter you are sentenced to life in muggle prison your powers will be blocked and memories wiped. Matthew James Potter you are entitled to the Potter lordship but will not be getting the money your new guardians are Molly and Arthur Weasley. Harry James Potter you have given up the Potter name so therefore not entitled to the lordship."

The Judge was thinking " But to teach your brother a lesson you will get everything in the vaults and are heir to your other bloodlines see the Goblins. The Potter Properties are yours and any animals they own. You will not have a guardian you are now considered a adult but are sending Hagrid to come live with you to watch you. Your powers have been registered you have been licensed to Apprate good luck with your new life."

Matt stood up " why does he get a lot of things and I don't I should have the money and be adult I am the boy who lived. I demand as the boy who lived you set this straight immediately I am deserving of everything."

Judge write something down " forgot what I said the Potter lordship will remain empty until such a time that you can show that you are not a spoiled brat. Second you will not be going to the Weasleys." The Weasleys faces dropped at this " you are going to child corrections factuality to get a attitude adjustment and you will no longer have the title of the boy who lived but the boy who got extremely lucky."

The judge faced Harry " you my friend do have to change your last and I will give you the chance to change your whole name."

Harry thought about this " I do I want my first name to be David after the child who slayer of a giant as a young boy but mine was a troll." People laughed " Apollo after god of light and the sun; truth and prophecy; archery; medicine and healing; music, poetry, and the arts; and more. I like to say I can do all those things but I also want to be a light in these dark times." People cheered at this " finally Wars to show that I was born during a time of war and that I want to remember those who did and also to show that I will fight for what is right."

A Man walked in the room " we have just gotten down going through Lily's memories" At this she went pale " It turns out she had a daughter with the boy twins and her and James gave it up because they didn't want a daughter to be the child who lived."

Judge motioned him over the Judge read the Papers and looked up at Hermione and pointed at her " my child are you adopted by any chance."

Hermione was taken back and sighed she wanted to keep it hidden " yes my parents told me but I wanted to keep it secret."

The Judge looked it over " My child do you love your parent s who you live with and willing to stay with them."

Hermione cried a little " I do but I feel like I don't belong with them and I seem to be a burden and they cant accept my magic and wont treat me the same before they know."

Harry walked over and hugged she hugged him back " well my child it seems that wishes do come true because you see the boy you are hugging is your brother."

They looked up him shocked and then blushed the judge looked at them confused " well its umm I kissed her after the troll incident."

The judge smiled " its ok you didn't know we will remove the potions in your system keeping you looking that way Hermione but any chance do you want to change your name."

She shock her head " I do very much so I want to keep my first name to honor who raised even though they cant accept me. I also want to change my middle and last to Athena Wars I think people can figure out why."


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
